Don't Give Up
by ErenYeager
Summary: Prussia and Germany were separated by war. The day that Germany gets his beloved brother back, another war breaks out. Prussia has fallen victim to Russia. Will Germany be able to help his brother, or will this be their final goodbye?
1. Chapter 1

Don't Give Up

Germancest

Pairing: GermanyXPrussia

Note: I know when he was a child, Germany was known as Holy Roman Empire, but please bear with me in this, it sounds better to me right now to have it as Germany, so just... Get over it, I hope you enjoy this story.

It was a dark, cruel night. The Russians. So many Russians! They all towered over two boys, an older, stubborn albino boy with white hair, red eyes, and a younger, more calmer child with blond hair, brushed back, and blue eyes. One Russian, a tall, broad shouldered male, with sandy blond hair, dark, murderous violet eyes, a large nose, wearing a long blue-gray coat, and a creamy pink colored scarf around his neck, stepped forward, facing the two children.

In his hands was a pipe, dragging through the snow of Berlin that blanketed the streets of the large city. As he approached, the man gave off an aura... A chilling one that frightened the younger of the two. The elder, however, dared to face up to the Russian, stepping infront of the other, keeping the boy behind him, protective. "Ivan, verlassen sie mein Bruder allein! Gehen Sie nach Hause! Sie haben getan, was sie kamen, zu tun, warum kann sie nicht lassen sie uns allein! Was könnte man mehr machen möchte von uns!" The albino shouted to the large Russian man, shouting in his native tongue.

"Ah, Preußen, Вы не увидите, что я получил войны, и теперь, я пришел к принятию какой мин." was his response, in his own language. All three nations remained silent, not a single word, not a single sound, passed their lips. The silence made none uneasy, the Russian soldiers were trained to stay in the silence. The younger boy tugged on his elder brother's shirt.

"Prussia, please don't go bruder! I don't vant you to go! Stay vith me! I don't have Italia anymore, you're all I have left!" His baby blue eyes filled with tears as he begged his brother not to go. However, the elder boy's red gaze flown from his brother's teary eyes, up to the merciless violet pair.

"If I go vith you, do you promise to leave Germany alone?" the boy stepped forward, frowning. "Meaning you must leave him alone und never bother him."

No words were exchanged in that moment as the larger man nodded. "Da... I promise." holding out his hand, he waited for the Prussian to take hold.

Noting that there was an agreement, Gilbert Beilschmidt took the Russian's hand and followed after him, not daring to peek back at his younger brother. Ludwig Beilschimidt eye's widened, tears running down his face as he tried to crawl after his brother, only to trip and groan in pain. The war had taken its toll on his body, refusing to let him go after his brother until after he was rested. "Bruder! BRUDER!"

No matter how many times Germany shouted for his brother... Gilbert didn't look back, not even stealing a glance. Germany felt like his life was torn in half. First he had lost his Vatti.. Then it was just him, Italia, Austria, and Gilbert. But a war had taken him and Prussia away from Italia, whome he had once loved unconditionally. Prussia was all he had left. Until now.

**End**

I know its so short, but I hope you all like it. Its kinda like... A prologue. I dunno. But, I really don't think I can possibly continue something from that within the same chapter AND make it sound awesome.

((Translations))

verlassen sie mein Bruder allein! Gehen Sie nach Hause! Sie haben getan, was sie kamen, zu tun, warum kann sie nicht lassen sie uns allein! Was könnte man mehr machen möchte von uns! = leave my brother alone! Go home! You've done what you came to do, why can't you just leave us alone! What more could you possibly want from us!

Preußen, Вы не увидите, что я получил войны, и теперь, я пришел к принятию какой мин = Prussia, You don't see that I have won the war, and now, I have come to take what is mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Give up

Chapter 1 - Reunion

Pairing: Germancest

Note: I reaaaaally don't know how many chapters there will be. I'll try making it as many chapters as I can.

_** 40 years later**_

Germany sat up within his bed, his military blanket somehow managing to cover not only the broad shouldered, blond nation, but the small, frail Italian that lay in his bed. For the last few years, ever since he had found the Italian hiding from him in a... Tomato box, they had been Allies since, but the Italian didn't seem to be able to sleep in his own room. It was either he slept with Germany, Japan, or his visiting brother. Romano always tended to try to do something mean to Germany... Except for the fact that it always seemed to backfire on him. Germany climbed out of bed and sighed. The Italian kept on sleeping like Germany's disappearence from the bed was nothing to him. Germany himself was not really worried about waking the Italian up. Ludwig was more concerned on the fact that it had been four decades since his last encounter with his brother. As far as he knew, Russia had been pretty harsh to Gilbert.

"Oh, bruder... If only I could see you again." His fingertips gently placed themselves on the window infront of him, as though longing to escape the imprisonment of his own home, to travel to Russia, to see his beloved elder brother. His gaze lifted from the glass, to out the window, towards the pink, orange, and light blue sky, the early morning beauty. He saw this every morning, always thinking of Prussia. It was the red... The red glow in the sky. It always brought back the memories of locking eyes with his brother's red ones for that brief moment before Russia had taken him away. It was the white clouds in the afternoon sky that made Germany think of the white Berlin snow that haunted his dreams of that night.

The red.. Most of all... Haunted him of all the death and murder he had been forced to witness within his people. Something in his gut stirred, giving him a warning sign. Something was coming their way. But not that moment, maybe not even that day. He just didn't know. Instead of lurking and dwelling in his past, he shook the Italian's shoulder, trying to wake him. "Feliciano, vake up. Its time for training."

Leaving him there, he headed out of his bedroom and slipped into the bathroom, determined to wash away his regrets, his sadness with the warm, soothing water. His muscles tensed and relaxed when he stepped into the liquid, feeling the icy water slowly warm up. Screams of that night echo in his ears, shaking his body down to the core of his heart. The sounds of the Russian military approaching, executing the people without mercy. Germany knew that one day he would lose his brother. But inside his heart, he couldn't accept the fact that he was gone. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he looked up, seeing the brunette behind the seethrough curtain.

"Italy? Vhat are you doing?" He asked, opening the curtain.

Turned out that Italy was Italia. His long lost love. Since finding this out, Germany had finally given up on his brother, and had been with Italy ever since. Welcoming the shaken Italian into the shower with him, he wrapped his arms tenderly around him. Feliciano had been crying. Tears stained his pale cheeks, his golden brown eyes were glazed over, filled with oncoming tears.

Germany looked a little alarmed. Italy cried a lot, yes, but he looked like something was really bothering him. Lifting one hand, he gently wiped away his tears, his hands were gentle and kind as he held the boy. Italy was trembling, as though he was freezing cold, despite the warm water that dripped around them. Ludwig was paranoid about what could possibly have made Italy cry, worried that it was he himself that made the poor boy cry. "Italy. Vhat is wrong? Please don't cry. I don't like seeing you cry like this. You know that."

Sighing softly, he slowly let go of Italy, gently pushing him away. Both males were soaked. Italy wrapped his arms around his stomach. "V-Ve... D-Doitsu.. Germany, I..." On the verge of more tears, Italy cried out, burying himself into Germany's chest. "Ah! Germany please don't hate me! I'll do anything, but please don't hate me! Doitsu, I'm pregnant!"

Germany... Stared in shock. His Ita-chan... Pregnant? He was going to be a father? His arms slowly wrapped themselves around Italy, holding him close to himself. Worried thoughts raced through his mind. Would the child not like him? What if he was a horrible father? "I... Italy. I vould never have you. I vill alvays love you. I vill alvays take care of you. And our baby."

Hearing this must have soothed the Italian's worries, for Italy relaxed and climbed out of the shower, turning back to Germany. "Thank you, Doitsu! Thank you so much! It means so much to me that you said that!" Of course, Italy's goofy grin was smothering his face again.

"Oh but... How far a long are you?" Germany had to ask, curiously.

"I've been..." he thought for a moment. "Pregnant for three months." he beamed happily.

End

So freaking shoooort .


End file.
